Mavin smut
by Randomusername12
Summary: Pure smut-Micheal and Gavin are alone in the office one night.


Mavin:

"Oi get off me you fat fuck," Michael yelled at me as I managed to tackle him to the floor. We were staying late at the office, to finish editing a minecraft lets play. It was just beginning to get dark outside and the computers were the only thing lighting up the crampt room.

We had been arguing whether to add a certain clip in or not. He wanted to but he was wrong. So he had stolen the mouse running away from me; holding it above his head in an effort to keep me away from it. I grinned wickedly at him, before pouncing. Knocking him onto the floor "Ugh get the fuck off me, prick" I didn't listen; I just sat on his stomach and reached above him so I could grab the mouse. "NOW YOU'RE ON THE COLD HARD GROUND," I yell in his ear. He attempted to struggle even more so I straddled his hips so I could hold him still.

"Gavin no get off me" his voice was almost panicked; I thought I had maybe really hurt him until I realised why he wanted me off him. "Mi-cool…" My voice hung heavy in the air. There was a slight bulge in his trousers, that was pressing into my thigh…Wait had I…Had I turned him on? He searched my eyes imploring that I didn't take the piss out of him. "You…You're?" He nodded, blushing looking away from me. I realised I was still holding onto his wrists, I let go hurriedly. But, I didn't get off him.

I just stared at him, debating in my mind what exactly I should do next. Timidly I leant forward until our lips met in a soft kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm compared to my dry and chapped ones. I had never kissed a guy before but this felt right. Oh my god so right. Much better than kissing a woman. I could smell the cologne on his skin, it was intoxicating.

"Want me to help you with this?" I murmur palming his erection through his jeans. "Oh god yes" he moaned at my touch. His head falling back. Ever so slowly, I pulled down the zip, teasing him. "Fucking tease" he breathed. Chuckling I pulled his jeans and boxers down. My eyes widened at the size of him. We had always joked about his dick being small…but it was quite the opposite. He had to be at least a good 6 inches.

Swiftly I took him into my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down in a steady rhythm. I swirled my tongue expertly around his member, causing him to buck his hips gently further into my mouth. "Oh s…sorry" he stuttered. "Its fine Michael, you can do that again if that's what you want." He looked at me surprised. "Haha this isn't my first time giving head Michael" That was not strictly speaking true, but I'd watched plenty of porn, it wasn't that much different was it? "oh and I have no gag refex" I told him smugly. He looked taken aback "But you gag all the time…" he pointed out, referring to the wet bread thing. "I kinda made it up for a joke and it sorta became a thing so I went with it" I explained "oh…right" I took him back into my mouth in a fluid motion. His hands fisted into my hair, I let him guide me. Going at the speed he wanted. When he hit the back of my throat, I swallowed around him; earning an extra loud moan.

"Gav…close" he stuttered out a warning, his breath hitching. He attempted to pull me off but I eagerly kept on licking and sucking. "GAVIN!" he yelled, cum hitting the back of my throat as he orgasmed, hard! I kept sucking him until he was completely soft and over-sensitive.

"Wow" he breathed, as the haze of his orgasm faded. "That was…the best blow-job I have EVER received!" Michael grinned, sitting up to look at Gavin. "Well, you wouldn't be the first to say that." Gavin winked, his usual arrogance reappearing. "Oh shut the fuck up" Michael grinned pulling Gavin into a sweet and tender kiss. "Love you mi-cool" "love you too Gav"

Little did the two know? Ray had been stood outside the office the whole time. He stared wide-eyed and unmoving with the shock of what he had heard. Once he had gained control over himself again he smiled and ran away singing "MAVIN IS REAL MAVIN IT REAL!"


End file.
